<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>道子 by GEKK</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691649">道子</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GEKK/pseuds/GEKK'>GEKK</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>xxq</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:35:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GEKK/pseuds/GEKK</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>道子</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这几天来他一直都没有注意到我，其实那也是合理的，毕竟我只是在每天路过的时候会多看上他那么几眼，他抱着一只很漂亮的猫，眼睛在晚上亮闪闪的发光，可是比起他还是差了一点。不是说我是那种会去觊觎别人情人的人，但是现在我几乎能确定，他已经不再是别人的人了。</p><p>我给他从路边买了气球，红色、铝膜的，上面写love you。他就这么接过去了，抬着眼睛盯着气球看，甚至没有看我一眼，那种热情到让人讨厌的神情是不会出现在他的脸上的，他不像是那种站街女 hussy 荡妇，只那种强烈而又若即若离的忽视感使我血脉贲张，我不需要他看我，不想要他看我，那种才是我所想要的，那种模样。</p><p>那种，那种又是哪种啊？他问我，一边拉窗帘一边去亲他的猫。你全部都说出来了。我看着他，小小的背影正对着我，能带宠物进的酒店要么很烂，要么贵的离谱，我又没有什么钱，床铺离窗户很近，窗帘是用来伪装昂贵的红色绒布，他低着头，把鼻子埋在猫里面，脖子垂下去，肩膀连成的线向外，向下，延伸 延伸——他在等着我动，确实难以想象他自己上来殷勤献媚的样子。我感觉到了，在我一把抱住他的时候，他无意的翻了我一个白眼，就是这个，让我完全控制不住了，越是冷淡，越是无所谓，越是不知所措，他已经逃不了了，猫却跑掉了。他好像还是处女，对我对他做的那些事情居然表现出一点好奇的样子。搞不懂他之前到底是在干什么的，就算是金屋藏娇的大小姐也不会这么空，像是不中用的古董花瓶，瓷底有一点点半点点的积水，我不讨厌这样的，就算他再觉得奇怪也不会乱跑。上帝对我太残酷了，三年，五年，才让我遇到了他。这不是和充气娃娃一样吗。朋友是在开玩笑的，可是他不懂，我就懒得和他解释了。</p><p>眼泪永远都是比笑容要好的，只有那些自信的强者才会笑，那种表情让人恶心，把他压制在身下，肋骨附近传来的颤抖频率我再熟悉不过了，他在害怕，而我感到心安。无能、无力、不精，17块20块的电子鸡，活着却掀不起半点波澜。他的身体和我的紧贴在一起挤压磨蹭，一副什么都不懂的样子，身体却特别适合做爱。他很热，很软，玩具小狗一样的乖乖的被我抱在怀里，手臂缩在胸前，前面轻易的硬了起来，轻轻的压下去就湿湿的贴在大腿上。汽水工厂为了迎合小众消费者开始生产碳酸饮料和微碳酸，那些都是被人瞧不起的行为，微碳酸总是不够，根本就没有资格叫碳酸嘛。可是对我来说刚刚好。淡一点的，不那么刺激的，才是最激烈的。他的骨头顶着我，脊柱连着肩胛骨的线正面拍击过来的球一样直冲我的心脏，隔壁房间的臭味流进来，快要让人不能呼吸了。人肯定是不停释放化学物质的，不同的人，停留在同一块大气里，味道都是不一样的，人体是催化剂，天也是暗的，我可以看见他身上每一条毛细血管，纠葛成暗红色的网，把我包裹住了。刚进去的时候应该是很痛的，而我也没有怎么去考虑他，所以他哭起来，抽动着，像羊一样任我宰割，我觉得下体很热，在我抓住他腰两侧的柔软肌肉的时候从两边的腮扩散出吸烟之后的苦味来。我觉得只有跟喜欢的才叫做爱，性交就很无聊，他抓住床头的隔栏，下巴贴在转角上，缪斯女神，每一滴眼泪都穿在我的心脏表面，仅仅是垂下头，就让眼前天旋地转。</p><p>他燃烧着，很奇怪，他燃烧却不会烧毁。</p><p>噼里啪啦</p><p>噼里啪啦 </p><p>我甚至能听到他血液流淌的声音。让人平静。我希望他是神，或者是鬼也没有关系，我一意孤行的想要他永远停留在此。可是他人类的血肉之躯就在我的眼前，就算是他这样的人也会消逝吗？变成干瘪的皮，破碎的肉，一滩死灰。如果是这样，我不希望他毁在时间手上。他在手摸到他的性器官的时候抽搐起来，从上而下流出的体液沾满了我的手，我让他面对着我，让他的肋骨与我的双眼平行，连同橘色的天际线一起。我感觉得到，他的意识就悬在这一线，突破他的防线，神经中枢岌岌可危，让他弓起身体，抬起头，呼吸道开合，额头依靠我的肩膀，把汗水作胶水。</p><p>我可以带着他逃跑吗。像挤压颧骨颅内升压般纠缠撕裂，化成虚，猩红脑浆爆破而出，只要他把刀尖抵在我的喉头，我就愿意让那银光金属噗噗的戳破大动脉，捣烂组织碎骨。去海边应该不错吧，让床垫都浸湿到不能够使用的地步。我还能去哪里呢 还有哪里。他的嘴唇包裹着我的手指，让我伸进他的喉咙里面去，凹凸不平的跳动，温热的内脏就这么安静的躺在我的手心，厚油脂一样形成半透明的胎膜把我摁进妈妈的羊水里。</p><p>那里曾经都是汪洋。湿热感将我蒸发。变成鸟，在人类飞上天之前先一步登上天空，在高高的地方我可以看到他。那应该是无解的，也许对他来说，我的爱会彻底的把他报废，可是他应该要理解我的，我早就告诉过他了，love you。</p><p>就算想，他也甩不掉我，只有跟他在一起的时候，我才不是寂寞的。房间采光不良，他把我滴在他身上的鼻血抹开，小肚子抽动了几下，因为憋着叫把嗓子都弄哑了，发着抖去摸台灯。一切都结束之后，他就迅速的把自己缩进了他的壳里，垂着眼睛，视线越过我去找他的猫，又被我用力的抱住，像抱住一颗气球，把脸埋进去就不能呼吸了。像死过一次一样，在冰冷的窗户里。</p><p>merry Christmas，圣诞快乐<br/>
love you</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>